Studies on the metabolism of hemoglobin, its precursors and catabolites are subjects of our research. Characterization of porphyrin-binding serum and hepatic proteins is underway, as well as that of aberrant pigments produced in rats and rabbits by administration of certain drugs. Structure-function relationships are being sought with the aim of understanding and alleviating symptoms of hemolytic and porphyric diseases.